George's Anatomy
by gracebowen98
Summary: Romantic fanfiction that focuses on Dr. George O'Malley and a new doctor that has come to Seattle Grace. The storyline between Callie and George does not exist in this specific setting.


"She's probably some snob from New York, you know, wears stilettos with her scrubs?" Izzy said hanging on the lockers as she gossiped to the other interns at Seattle Grace Hospital.

"She's probably a very good surgeon and that's why Derek sent her over." Meredith said reassuring herself more than the gaggle of interns.

"Or maybe he had his new favorite intern sent over since you left him cold." Christina said boldly as she looked over her charts for the day.

"She's just a good surgeon that Derek thought would work well here." Meredith was starting to get sick of all the assumptions when the room got quiet as the door opened to reveal a woman with long brown hair.

"Is this the intern's lockers? I'm sorry, I'm new here."

"You're in the right place, I'm Meredith Grey; this is Izzy, George, and Christina."

"Oh good, this place is like a maze. Cassidy Brennan, I just transfered to this program from New York."

"Wait, you're only an intern?" Christina said with a developing interest.

"Ya, first year. I went to Columbia, got a job at a private practice, and well when the God of neurosurgery tells you you should be in Seattle, you go to Seattle."

"You'll love it here, as long as you don't mind the rain." George chimed in abruptly. "Ya, at first I didn't like the rain because it was windy and cold, but I've gotten used to it since."

"I'm pretty use to the cold, New York and all."

"Oh, that's right, the blizzards and-" George was interrupted by Dr. Bailey's booming voice as she entered the room.

"Alright, Grey you're with Burke, Yang and Stevens you're with Shepherd on baby duty, and Brennan and O'Malley you're on trauma with the other Shepherd." She said passing out charts and started to make her way towards the door. "Oh, and Dr. Brennan, welcome to Seattle Grace."

The young doctors made their way through the hospital to their assigned stations.

"So, how's the trauma here, probably not as bad as New York. Geez we see a mugging every hour it seems like." Cassidy asked George as she put her arms through the yellow trauma gown.

"Um, well, you'd be surprised on what comes in here." George said as he helped to tie Cassidy's gown.

"Huh, really? Well, I love a good trauma." As she said that a medic rushed in with a gurney.

"35 year old male, stab wound to the chest, went into cardiac arrest about a minute ago." The medic shouted out to the nearby doctors.

"How big was the knife?" George asked.

"Uh, I don't think it was a knife." Cassidy asked as she peeled back the dressings to reveal a hook immersed in the man dressed as a pirate.

"A hook?! That is a hook in a man's chest." George's voice quivered with nerves and excitement.

"What peter pan character did he piss off for him to get this?" Cassidy asked under her breath.

"I, um told you we get some doozies, so I'll find with Dr. Shepherd, he should-"

"Why? I thought we we're competent adults?"

"Well, we are, I am" Said George reassuring his manliness "but, since we are interns our attending's like to know what we're doing with their patients. We are reluctant happy helpers at the most."

"I thought he was our patient, where was Dr. Shepherd when Mr. Hook came in?"

"Prob-Probably in surgery, he's a busy man"

"You know what, I'll talk to him, we have an understanding."

"Oh, OH, I got it, ya I had this understanding with this nurse but she gave me-"

"Excuse me? All I was saying is that I was his best intern. Oh God, did you mean? He's married, what am I some dirty mistress?"

"No! No, Sorry, it's just, a lot of that happens around here."

"Oh great, another way to pull focus from the patients and the medicine." Cassidy said as she started to tend to the patient. "Sir, I'm Dr. Brennan, I will be taking care of you today, I just need to know how you got a hook in you?"

The man moaned in pain, "I work at a pirate dinner theater and the set collapsed during a show and I fell on my hook."

"Well, matey, we'll have you fixed up in no time. We are going to take you to get a CT scan to ensure that the hook didn't perforate the walls of the heart." As Cassidy and George began wheel the patient into the hallway, Dr. Shepherd stopped them before they could leave the trauma bay.

"What on earth do you think you are doing O'Malley? Taking a patient up to CT without a supervising attending?"

"Sir, no, I, well-"

"It was me, Dr. Shepherd you're a sight for sore eyes." Cassidy hugged the doctor while signaling to George to move the gurney. "I knew that such a particular case needed immediate treatment so I made a judgement call to move ahead with a CT scan, I thought that would be best since you were nowhere to be found and left two interns all alone in a trauma bay without any supervision." Cassidy stood smirking at the attending waiting for a response.

"Oh Cassidy, you haven't changed a bit. Good call on the CT, I'll meet you up there." Cassidy met George in the elevator as the doors began to close.

"That was amazing, I could never talk to an attending-anyone, I could never talk to anyone like that. I mean your first day here and you have the head of neuro in the palm of your hand."

"I know what to do, and I'm good at what I do so most of the time people don't have a problem with me going about my business."

Cassidy and George sat at the CT booth waiting for the images to come up on the screen "So, um, where are you staying? Did you get an apartment or did you find a house, there are a lot of nice houses around here." George was babbling as he started to realize how pretty she was.

"Well, right now I have a hotel room and a storage unit with all my stuff. I didn't have time to get an apartment yet."

"If, you're still looking for places, there's an empty room in the house I'm staying in. Meredith Grey owns it, and there are tons of rooms and only two other people live with there now, I bet I could talk to Meredith and get you a room."

"That would be amazing, you're a lifesaver! God, I could kiss you right now!" Cassidy exclaimed.

"Ha, well, that would be unprofessional, so um-ah! The scans are up!" George said grateful for the needed distraction from his incoherent babbling. As the scans loaded on the screen Dr. Shepherd walked into the booth.

"It looks like the hook is perforating the wall of the heart, Cassidy I'm going to need you to page Burke, he's the head of cardio."

"I'm on it."

"Uh, Dr. Shepherd is there anything else you need, from me?" George asked "I should go help Cass-Dr. Brennan, since she's new."

"O'Malley I think you have fallen in the same trap many other guys have fallen into, sure, go help Dr. Brennan."

"Oh, thank you sir!"

Later that day, George, Izzy, Christina, Meredith, and Alex sat eating lunch in a patient room where an older gentleman slept impervious to any noise or distractions. "She literally told Shepherd what to do, she has no fear." George recounted his experiences with the new intern that day to the group.

"She sounds dangerous, I mean that kind of attitude can get you fired." Izzy said concerned.

"She sounds hot, I mean a girl that knows what she wants, I like that," Alex said chiming in "But I mean, she has to have slept with Shepherd, sorry Mer, but why else would he let her talk to him like that?"

"She hasn't slept with Shepherd," George inserted "She says that Shepherd has always given her that lea way because she's a good doctor, and I mean she is, she's a good doctor, I-"

"Oh my God, you like her!" Izzy interrupted.

"I do not, I just admire her skill and work ethic!"

"George, you obviously like her, we know how you act when you like someone" Meredith said reminded them all of his long endured crush on Dr. Grey.

"I mean, she is attractive, and she's a great doctor, but I, ok I may have the _tiniest_ crush on her, but it's a passing thing, she's just new, you know?"

"George you need to stop competing with Shepherd, you only go after girls that have a thing for McDreamy." Christina said without even looking up from her book.

"McDreamy?" Cassidy asked as she walked into the room. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I don't really have anywhere to eat."

"No, that's fine, we were just talking about, well, you." Meredith said.

"I was just telling them how you stood up to Shepherd like that,, it was pretty bad ass." George explained.

"It was no big deal, just doing my job. Now who is McDreamy?" Cassidy asked the group.

"That's what they call Shepherd, I don't think we've met, I'm Alex Karev."

"Well it's very nice to meet you."

"George was right, you're a total babe." Alex said as he inspected Dr. Brennan.

"I didn't say she was a babe." George yelled, but then quickly cowered at his exclamation.

"You don't think I'm attractive?" Cassidy asked George.

"Well, I mean, yes, you-you are an attractive woman, but, I would never call you a babe, I mean you-I wouldn't-" George was cut off Dr. Bailey before he could dig himself any deeper.

"What are y'all doing sitting on your butts, there are sick people who need doctors, and you are not helping them by spouting gibberish to each other about who's hot or not." The doctors didn't move despite the angered look on Bailey's face. "Go, get out of here, can you not hear me, move!" The doctors scampered after getting the last bites of food in there mouth and walking off into the hall.

George and Cassidy walked down the hall together towards their patient to prep him for surgery when she finally broke the silence.

"So I know we just met, and you have been pretty awkward-"

"Not that akward."

"Really awkward, and I know I can be intimidating sometimes, I mean you seem to be really hung up on the Shepherd thing, so I'm just going to say it. I think you're cute, and I would really like to go out with you." George was stunned, he had never met a girl so straightforward, and so beautiful, but he couldn't admit to that as quickly as she has.

"Huh, what?"

"Do you want to go out, on a date, you know drinks, coffee, dinner, maybe a movie."

"No, I know what a date is-I've been in dates before, I just am a little surprised."

"So is that a no?"

"No! It's a yes, yes, I would love to go out with you."

"Great, it's a date." Satisfied with her answer, Cassidy and George walked into the patient's room together.


End file.
